An Ordinary Day
by German At Heart
Summary: What started as a completely ordinary day leads to some exordinary events. JohnLock fluffiness oneshot.


It had started out like an ordinary day. John was sitting in his chair, newspaper in one hand and tea in the other. Sherlock was bent over his microscope studying the decomposition of wet cells compared to dry. John had glanced up, hearing Sherlock muttering to himself when he found he couldn't look away. Had Sherlock always looked so angelic? It must be the way the afternoon light from outside was catching his skin in just the right angle to make it look like it glowed. But since when did his eyes look like the living embodiment of curiosity? Like this, he seemed as eager and excited as a child in a candy store but he was simply glancing over briefly in between writing his results and looking in his microscope. John blinked and shook his head, covering his rapidly reddening face with his newspaper quickly. He had no idea where these thoughts were coming from but if they could stop that would be grand. Maybe he was just lonely. It had been about a year since the fallout with Mary, leaving him back in 221B with his insane (Gorgeous) flatmate. Of course he had noticed his flatmates appeal, but the thoughts had never been so... insistent. He should probable head out for the pub and see if he could get a leg over. There was that cute bartender.. Though, now that he thought about, why was he so adverse to trying to get a leg over with Sherlock? He's known he was bi since Uni and Sherlock seemed to be interested in guys so what's the issue? "you think he'll reject you again like that first night in Angelos." Whispered a small and annoying part of his brain. He shook his head and sighed quietly. That was it of course. Sherlock had made it clear ages ago he had no interest.

"Stop thinking so loud, it's distracting." Sherlock's annoyed voice pulled John out of his thoughts. John looked at him again over the top of his newspaper with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll think quieter as soon as you do. You've been muttering over there for almost an hour now."

Sherlock huffed, even more annoyed. "I'm trying to do research that will catch killers quicker while you over their thinking no doubt boring thoughts. The comparison is hardly valid."

"Now how would you know what I think? I could be thinking life altering thoughts and you wouldn't know." He pulled his newspaper back up, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his infuriating flatmate.

Sherlock hummed and looked at John, not liking not knowing something. "Well? What are you thinking that's so life altering?"

John grinned slightly and ignored him.

"John. Tell me what your thinking." Sherlock leaned on the back of the couch, looking at him expectantly. John simply turned the page of his newspaper. "John, really. You're just trying to annoy me now. Just tell me." John bit his lip, holding in a chuckle. It was fun to keep things from Sherlock since he got so irritated at the thought of not knowing something. It didn't matter what it was. Once he had insisted on watching all of Harry Potter just to understand a reference Lestrade made.

Sherlock grumbled and paced over to him and ripped the newspaper from his hands. He stood over him, hands on his hips, glaring. "Tell me."

"Now why should I do that? You certainly haven't done anything to warrant it." John smirked up at him.

"What if I... what do you want?" He crossed his arms and looked for the world like an irritated child.

"A kiss would be nice." something whispered in John's head. Or so he thought until Sherlock looked at him shocked. Did he say that out loud? He blinked before quickly getting up from his chair. "Well, I guess now you know what I was thinking. I'm just going to go to the pub now. Feel free to delete that." John made to beat a hasty retreat but was stopped by a hesitant hand gripping the sleeve of his jumper.

"I wouldn't be against that idea..." Sherlock looked at his feet shyly.

John looked back at him, blinking. He licked his lips before grabbing Sherlock's wrist lightly and tugging. "Get over here then." Sherlock stepped forward and hesitantly put his arms around John's shoulder's. John grinned slightly and held his waist. He stood on his tip toes and pressed a light kiss to Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock pressed against his mouth firmly.

For an ordinary day, it led to some un-ordinary results and John couldn't be happier about that fact.

* * *

So this is my first ever JohnLock fic so I hope it was good! If there's something I can do to improve it please tell me! Thanks for reading.


End file.
